Finally
by ebnovotny
Summary: Oneshot. Finchel. Takes place after "Sectionals". Rachel is in the choir room alone, reflecting on their Sectionals win when Finn joins her unexpectedly.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just make them do anything I want.

A/N: It's my first Finchel! It could have a sequel if enough people are interested. Please R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel Berry stood in the choir room alone, staring at the first place trophy on the stool in front of her. She smiled with pride as she thought of their Sectionals victory. She could hear celebrations taking place down the hall, in the auditorium, but she wanted this moment for herself. For once, she felt, things had finally gone her way. Her hard work had finally paid off. And while she knew that an even greater battle was ahead, she rejoiced in this small win.

Being alone now, and over the initial high of winning, she allowed herself to think about what had happened Saturday afternoon. When they were in their darkest hour, Finn came to their rescue and secured their win. But, more than that, he looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. Like no one else existed. Rachel got butterflies in her stomach at that notion and shook her head, taking in a calming breath. Too often, she got carried away in her thoughts and it always left her feeling heartbroken. She couldn't help, however, the feeling of hope that filled her when she thought of Finn no longer being tied to Quinn.

Rachel was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Finn approaching until he was right behind her. She took a sharp intake of breath and held it as her body could sense his closeness. He lifted his hands and put them at the top of her arms, running them down slowly. His touch left a trail of tingling fire on her skin and she finally exhaled, swallowing hard and she worked to focus her mind.

When his left hand met hers, he intertwined their fingers and spun her slowly around so that they could be face to face. He looked down at her with a half-smile and a look that resembled the one he used when he was flirting, yet more sincere.

"Hey," he said softly, finally breaking the silence.

Rachel wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and put her lips to his, but she fought to restrain herself, remembering all the pain she felt from the other times she had given in to him.

"Hello, Finn," she said cordially. "How is the party?"

He shrugged and smiled a little wider. "It's all right, I guess. Everyone seems to be having a good time. Even Miss Pillsbury came to celebrate. Mr. Schue is especially smiley for some reason." The last bit made him furrow his brow in thought.

Rachel took his brief moment of confusion as her chance to step away from him, which was the only way she could clear her head. She stepped around him and stopped suddenly when she realized her best exit was now a closed door. She hadn't even heard him close it after he came in.

Finn turned to look at her. "Where are you going?" he asked innocently.

She turned quickly to face him, resolve settling on her own face. "Don't you think we should get back to the party? People…might get suspicious."

He smiled again. "So? Let them…" He sounded so confident and sure. Rachel had seen this side of him before, but it didn't come out often when he was around girls. She was surprised that he was so sure of himself now, making her feel excited and nervous all at once.

Rachel took a few steps backwards, needing that space to keep her mind clear. "Finn…," she started.

He raised his eyebrows and kept the distance between them the same as he stepped forward. "Yes, Rachel?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "You need time to think. We can't."

"I thought all weekend, Rachel. And all I could think about was you." He stopped for a moment, his brow furrowed in sadness, looking away from her. "Well…that's not exactly true. I thought about Quinn a lot…and the baby…and about how much I want to punch Puck in the face…" He trailed off, and then looked at her again. "But whenever I thought of them, your face kept popping into my mind…and suddenly everything was clear."

Rachel shook her head, unable to believe that she was awake and hearing these words. "Finn, no." She had always dreamed that Finn would say words just like those to her, but she just couldn't believe them to be true. It was too good to be true. She turned quickly and made her way towards the closed door.

"I love you, Rachel," he said, causing her to stop in her tracks. She stared at the door, eyes wide in disbelief. He waited a moment before speaking again. "I have for a long time. I just couldn't let myself because I was so caught up with Quinn and the baby."

Rachel blinked and a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away, hastily, not even having realized that her eyes were welling up with tears.

"I love you," he said again and she listened as he crossed the small distance between them. She took in a few shaky breaths, losing control of herself. Finn grabbed her hand again and spun her around more quickly this time. He looked at her intently for a moment before leaning down and crushing his lips against hers.

Rachel let her last shred of self-restraint go when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her submission and deepened their kiss. His tongue slipped from his mouth to trace along her bottom lip, asking permission for entrance into her mouth. She granted it and met his tongue with hers. He let out a low moan as their tongues met.

She suddenly couldn't get enough of him and she could tell that he felt the same. His hands ran down her body quickly, hooking under her thighs. He lifted her up without breaking their kiss and she wrapped her legs around him. Finn took a few steps forward and pushed Rachel against the closed door, hard. The feeling of her back crashing against the door normally would have hurt a little, but she didn't feel anything but arousal as Finn took control. With the door supporting her, his hands were free to move up and down her bare thighs.

Rachel gasped as his hand went under her skirt and Finn pulled back from her lips to breathe. His hands went beneath her thighs to support them again as he lowered her back into a standing position.

She leaned against the door for support as she worked to get oxygen back to her brain. His hands were on either side of her head against the door, holding him up as he stared at the floor and breathed heavily.

Rachel smiled at him and spoke between breaths. "I'm surprised…you lasted…that long…," she said, referring to his tendency to release early. It didn't take too long after his hasty departure during their picnic on the stage for her to realize what had really happened.

He looked up now, into her eyes, a look of surprise on his face. He suddenly burst out with laughter, shaking his head. "You know…Me, too," he said, smiling wide. She began to laugh as well and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Their laughing subsided but he still held her close, his cheek resting on the top of her soft hair.

"Finally," she murmured, sighing softly. He pulled away enough to look at her face, a look of confusion on his own.

"What did you say?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "Nothing."

He smiled back down at her. "I really do love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Finn."


End file.
